No merci
by Nessy2008
Summary: Carmen es una estudiante española que despues de haber vivido en Madrid, Buerdeos y Tokyo, sus padres la mandan a París. Castiel es un guitarrista que toca en una banda y vive por y para la música. A él no le interesa el amor ni las relaciones, pero con el tiempo no podrá negar lo que siente por Carmen, solo para después descubrir que ella está enamorada del chico que él mas odia.
1. Primeras impresiones

**Saludos. Quiero decir que quiero escribir una serie de **_**fanfictions **_**de **_**Amour Sucre/Corazón de melón, **_**y que este es el primero. Es un **_**OCXCastiel. Disfrutadlo.**_

**Primeras impresiones.**

**Carmen.**

Camino y me dirijo al enorme edificio que se alza en frente en todo su esplendor. El instituto parece imponente, como si nada pudiese destruirlo, y da la sensación de que al entrar uno puede sentirse tranquilo y seguro bajo sus blancas paredes, ajeno a cualquier peligro. Y el que le puso el nombre la jodió, llamándola _Sweet Amoris_. Así va el país.

La puerta está abierta. Subo las escaleras de la entrada, atravieso la puerta y entro. No hay ni un alma. Este sitio está más desierto que el _Sahara_. Normal. Son las siete y media. En un rato empezará a llegar la gente.

Las paredes beige del pasillo están adornadas por unas taquillas azul índigo bajo un suelo brillante.

De una puerta que está al lado de unas taquillas sale una señora con sobrepeso de aspecto de buena gente que se dirige a mí y me saluda con un educado _Bonjour_. Le devuelvo el saludo sabiendo que en el fondo no sé por qué decir buenos días si de buenos no tiene nada. Tengo que ser educada.

-Hola Carmen, bienvenida al instituto _Sweet Amoris_. Espero que te acostumbres rápidamente a tu nuevo instituto –empezó a decirme. Me ha reconocido nada más verme, y ni siquiera mandé ninguna foto para la matrícula.

-Te sugiero que vayas a ver a Nathaniel, el delegado principal, para verificar que tu formulario de inscripción está completo –Dios mío. Esta señora habla tan rápido que apenas se la entiende-. Tiene que estar ahora mismo en la sala de delegados.

Y dicho esto se gira, dándome una "agradable" vista de su trasero cubierto por su "precioso_" _vestido salmón y su pelo canoso recogido en un moño más alto que la _Torre Effiel _y se va de donde viene, dejándome sola en el pasillo con cara de gilipollas y preguntándome si no me iba a decir dónde está la sala de delegados_. _

Salir del despacho, hablarme y volver me hace pensar que me estaba esperando. Seguramente ya se habrá corrido la voz en este instituto de que hoy llega la nueva. Suspiro. Que Dios me asista.

Suspiro otra vez y me dirijo a una puerta del mismo color que las taquillas que está en el lado derecho del pasillo. Mientras camino no puedo evitar tener la sensación de que se me está olvidando algo.

Abro la puerta. Está abierta, lo que me da a entender que hay alguien dentro, lo más seguro es que sea el delegado.

Entro en la sala y me encuentro mesas, sillas… todo ordenado. Y al lado a un chico alto y rubio. Por la corbata azul que lleva junto con la camisa de botones blanca, dándole un aspecto de ejecutivo y el portafolio en su mano, doy por hecho de que es el delegado.

-Hola, estoy buscando al delegado principal –digo, intentando ser educada y con aparente tranquilidad, aunque en el fondo tenga ganas de salir corriendo al aeropuerto, coger un avión y volver a Tokyo, con mis amigos y mis _purikuras._

-Hola, yo soy Nathaniel –empieza a decirme, tiene una voz muy bonita-. ¿Necesitas algo?

Acerté. No se por qué, pero este chico me tranquilizó con solo hablarme. Me quedo mirando durante un segundo su pelo rubio platino y sus ojazos dorados, hasta que me acuerdo de a qué vine.

-La directora me ha dicho que viniera por lo de mi formulario de inscripción.

-Oh, eres la nueva, claro. Voy a verlo -se da la vuelta y revuelve entre sus papeles antes de volver a atenderme-. De hecho, faltan algunas cosas en tu formulario. Veamos, te falta una foto carné, veinticinco euros de formulario y lo más importante, parece que te has olvidado de entregar una de las hojas del formulario de inscripción, la que tiene la firma de tu madre. Tienes que traerla también.

Lo miro con incredulidad.

-Ya lo he preparado todo. ¿Estás seguro?

El asiente. Suspiro. Hay señor, llévame pronto. Me despido, no sin antes darle las gracias. Salgo corriendo a la velocidad de la luz y voy al apartamento a por el documento y una foto mía para el carné. Al menos mi casa está cerca.

Termino y vuelvo otra vez a la velocidad de la luz al instituto. Ya llegó la gente, pero no importa, entro corriendo a la sala de delegados.

-¿Entonces, qué, avanza o no ese formulario? Todavía no he tenido tiempo de certificar si tu formulario de inscripción está por aquí, así que mejor pásate un rato, ¿vale?

Vuelvo a suspirar. Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces suspiré. En fin.

-Vale.

El hecha una risa.

-Es broma.

Me rio con él, aunque no le veo la gracia, pero no importa. Tiene una risa preciosa.

-No eres muy divertido, eso está claro.

-Bueno, el trabajo administrativo no es especialmente divertido… Supongo que, aun así, debería hacer un esfuerzo.

-Venga, estoy segura que cuando quieres puedes ser divertido.

Él sonríe. Le caigo bien.

-Tienes razón, haré un esfuerzo la próxima vez.

Salgo de la sala de delegados y miro la hora en mi móvil. Aún faltan cinco minutos para que empiece la primera clase. Me voy a dar una vuelta.

Me ajusto una de las asas de la mochila, salgo por la entrada trasera del _insti _y me dirijo al patio.

El patio es bonito. El suelo está hecho con losas de piedra y está rodeado de árboles y algunos bancos de madera. Detrás de ellos hay un muro blanco como el edificio. Lástima que el cielo esté nublado.

Ahora que me acuerdo… ¡Mierda! Acabo de acordarme de que tengo que preguntar por dónde está mi clase.

Miro por los alrededores y veo a un chico pelirrojo sentado en un banco. Perfecto. Me acerco y noto que levanta la cabeza y me mira con cara de pocos amigos. Me da igual. Sigo caminando y me paro en frente de él. El tío tiene una pinta curiosa. Tiene un estilo rockero muy chulo. Viste con chaqueta y pantalones de cuero con cadenas.

-Hola, soy nueva –empiezo a decir intentando parecer agradable, aunque a él parece no importarle.

-¿Y qué? –me pregunta con un tono medio hostil y medio "me aburro".

Y la jodió. Yo intentando quedar bien y luego él me viene con estas.

-¿Siempre eres tan amable?

-Especialmente con los nuevos –dice mientras sonríe-. Soy Castiel.

La cosa va mejorando _¡Olé!_

-Soy Carmen. Quería preguntarte si me puedes decir dónde está la clase de segundo A.

-¿Haces bachillerato?

-Si, de humanidades.

-Es fácil. Está enfrente del despacho de la directora.

Pongo una mirada de incredulidad.

-El despacho está al lado de la sala de delegados.

Ahora todo tiene sentido.

-Gracias -miro el reloj de mi móvil. Faltan dos minutos para que suene el timbre-. Bueno, vuelvo más tarde. Acabo de llegar y ya me están volviendo loca con el papeleo.

Castiel se ríe.

-Sí. Ya se lo que quieres decir. Buena suerte con el idiota del delegado.

Eso me molesta. Nathaniel era un desconocido, pero me caía muy bien y me había ayudado.

-¿Algún problema con él?

Él se vuelve a reír.

-No he conocido nunca a nadie tan cortado y serio como ese tío –me dice.

Frunzo el ceño. Me estoy cabreando.

-No estoy de acuerdo. Tiene pinta de ser muy majo.

Me doy la vuelta y entro al edificio. Cruzo el umbral de la puerta justo cuando toca el timbre y me dirijo a mi clase con un mal sabor de boca. No me gusta ese tío.

**Hola qué tal?! Soy Nessy **

**Qué os ha parecido el capi? Os gusta? ¿qué creéis que le pasará a Carmen? ¿Cómo imagináis que será su aventura en París? Si alguien adivina algo porfa que lo comente!**

**Dejen sugerencias, digan si hay algo que escribí mal, opiniones… soy abierta a estas cosas **

**Un besote.**

**Por cierto, si alguien tiene algún dato importante sobre el sistema educativo francés, sería de mucha ayuda.**


	2. Reacción

**¡Aquí va el segundo capítulo de No merci, el primero de mis fic de Amour Sucre! Aviso que este capítulo contiene un poco de contenido erótico. Disfrutadlo!**

**Reacción.**

**Castiel**

Me quedo mirando como Carmen se aleja. Cuando me dio la espalda después de hablar de Nathaniel me dio la sensación de que no le caigo bien. La sigo con la mirada hasta que cruza el umbral y desaparece, justo cuando toca el timbre.

Me levanto del banco, me cuelgo la mochila que tenía a mi lado en un hombro y entro al edificio. Sonrío para mis adentros. Pobre Carmen. Si te caigo mal, espera a que me veas entrar en tu clase…

Me dirijo a la clase que está al otro lado del pasillo cuando oigo algo que me llama la atención.

-Oye, ¡tú eres la nueva! –esa es la "adorable" voz de mi "dulce" y "querida" Amber.

Me alejo y me escondo al lado de las taquillas. Lejos, al otro lado del pasillo, cerca de la entrada principal al _Sweet Amoris, _se encuentra Ricitos de oro acompañada de sus dos perritos falderos: Charlotte y Li.

Delante de ellas se encuentra nada más ni nada menos que la nueva. Pobrecita. El primer día y la señorita "el sol gira alrededor de mí" va a declararle la guerra. Normalmente las pasadas de Amber me dan igual, pero no puedo evitar sentir compasión por Carmen. Solo rezo para que no la cabree.

Si, he… -oigo la voz de Carmen, que intenta decir algo, hasta que Amber la interrumpe.

-Pues nada, entre tú y el otro nuevo, no estamos mal, ¿verdad, chicas?

Empiezan a reírse. ¿Otro nuevo? Ahora que me acuerdo, se me había olvidado que viene un chico nuevo también. Por la forma en la que se ríen, me imagino que Amber y sus secuaces ya lo conocerán, ya Amber y Nathaniel son hermanos, y habrá visto su expediente en algún momento en los que suele ir a la sala de delegados a encontrarse con él.

Veo como pasan a su lado empujándola con el hombro. Amber… siempre tan "encantadora".

Veo como ella y sus amigas se alejan riéndose hasta el baño, seguramente para retocarse o prepararle una novatada a la nueva. Es hora de ir a clase, pero el profesor que tenemos a esta hora, el de filosofía, suele llegar unos cinco minutos tarde.

Me quedo mirando a Carmen. Tiene una cara de querer matar a alguien que la pobre no puede con ella. Como la comprendo…

Al final cierra su taquilla, que está abierta y entra a la clase, sin ni siquiera pararse a mirarme cuando pasa por mi lado. Creo que no me ha visto.

Me quedo mirando como pasa a la clase. Esta chica es especial. Por lo poco que he hablado con ella y por como he visto que trataba con Amber, doy por sentado de que la chica tiene carácter, pero es prudente y prefiere estar tranquila y pasar de las ofensas que desatar una discusión inútil y meterse en líos.

Alejo esos pensamientos de mi mente y entro en el aula. Hay un chico y una chica jugando al tres en raya en la pizarra, otro grupito está charlando en una esquina, otros están en sus mesas haciendo los deberes a última hora aprovechándose de que _monsieur _Delacroixllega tarde y ahí, en una mesa al lado de la ventana, en la última fila, con la mesa pegada a la pared _beige_, está la española. Sé su nacionalidad por su nombre y su acento.

Está charlando animadamente con Iris, una chica pelirroja con el pelo recogido en su habitual trenza y que se ha tomado la molestia de sentarse al revés para charlar con su nueva amiga.

Iris dice algo gracioso y Carmen se ríe, poniéndose una mano en la boca. Tiene una risa aguda y cantarina, esa que solo pocas chicas tienen. Que mona.

Ella voltea la cabeza y su impresión es mayúscula cuando me ve. Sonrío y entro en escena.

Atravieso la clase y me siento al lado de la mesa vacía que está pegada a la de ella.

Ella frunce el ceño.

-¿Estás en esta clase?

-Si –contesto socarrón- y da la casualidad de que estás en mi sitio.

Ella intenta decir algo pero yo la interrumpo.

-Tranquila, te lo perdono. Pero solo porque eres nueva y no sabes dónde sentarte.

-Lo siento. Como no vi nada debajo de la mesa, pensaba que estaba vacío.

-Ya, bueno. Prefiero guardar todas mis cosas en mi taquilla. Ah. Una cosa más. Mañana quiero mi sitio. En donde yo estoy sentado no se sienta nadie, así que lo puedes coger.

Me mira de soslayo, como si no supiera si fiarse o no, cosa que me jode.

-Vale. Gracias por el ofrecimiento –dice al fin.

-Un placer. Por cierto –me dirijo a Iris-, ¿por qué no le dijiste a Carmen que aquí no se podía sentar? –digo mientras señalo mi mesa.

-Lo siento, había olvidado que era tu asiento.

-Ya, bueno. Pues para la próxima… ya sabes.

-Buenos días, chicos. Ya estoy aquí –saluda _monsieur_ Delacroix, un señor joven pero no tan joven, de pelo negro, con gafas y un "gran" sentido de la moda. Hoy lleva un chaleco turquesa oscuro, una pajarita del mismo color que le da pinta de pardillo, y una camisa amarillo chillón. Todo acompañado por unos "preciosos" pantalones anchos azul marinos. ¿Ya han pasado los cinco minutos? Sí que pasa el tiempo.

Detrás de él lo siguen la manada de lobas liderados por la rubia, que toman asiento en sus respectivos sitios delante de la pizarra.

-Bueno –sigue diciendo mientras deja su maletín en la mesa-, muchos de vosotros ya sabréis que hoy vienen dos alumnos nuevos. Ahora voy a pasar lista.

Saca su agenda y empieza a llamar:

Louis.

-Aquí.

-Michel.

-Aquí.

No le encuentro sentido que llame a alumnos que tiene delante de sus narices pero, en fin. Cosas de profes.

Sigue llamando hasta que dice mi nombre:

-Catiel.

-Aquí.

Sigue llamando hasta que le oigo nombrar a Carmen.

Aquí –contesta ella.

Después de un rato, termina de pasar lista. Al parecer, el otro nuevo, Ken Rosemberg, todavía no ha llegado.

-Antes de comenzar, quiero que la chica nueva se presente ante la clase. Carmen, por favor, ¿podrías ponerte delante de la pizarra?

Veo como de mala gana se levanta y camina hasta donde le dice el profe.

-Silencio, por favor –se dirige a ella-. Ahora háblanos de ti.

Ella chasquea la lengua.

-Bueno, no hay mucho que contar. Soy nueva, soy estudiante, soy una chica…

Todos, menos el trío de Amber, empezamos a reírnos. Estoy sorprendido. Esta chica cuando quiere puede llegar a ser graciosa. Ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en la cara que tendrá ahora mismo Amber. Apuesto a que estará "contentísima" de que alguien que no sea ella acapare toda la atención.

-Eso ya lo sabemos pero cuéntanos otras cosas de ti.

-Vale, pues… mi nombre completo es Carmen María…

-¿Como la virgen? –suelta de pronto Amber. Tonta, no interrumpas a la chica.

La mayoría de la clase se ríe.

-Si, como la virgen –contesta Carmen con tranquilidad-. ¿Algún problema?

-Si. Puritana.

Puedo ver como taladra a Amber con la mirada, pero en vez de soltarle cuatro frescas como yo habría hecho, se encoje de hombros y dice:

-Bueno. No me avergüenzo de llamarme como la virgen. Y si tú crees que voy por ahí de puritana pues bien por ti. Al menos eso y mi nombre me hacen más santa que tú.

Estallan las risas, yo incluido. ¡Punto para la nueva! Este va a ser un curso interesante. Amber no dice nada, pero ya me la imagino rechinando los dientes. Corre, Carmen. Corre.

-Ya es suficiente –dice tajante _monsiur _Delacroix-. Carmen, por favor, continúa.

-Bueno. Empezaré de nuevo. Mi nombre completo es Carmen María y mis apellidos son Ortiz Camacho. Soy española. Nací en Madrid. A los doce me fui a vivir un año a Burdeos, de ahí a que se hablar francés. Luego nos trasladamos a Tokyo y viví allí hasta hace una semana, mi madre y mi padrastro me mandaron aquí, a París. Ahora vivo en un apartamento con mi tía.

-Vaya. ¿Y has estado en otros lugares?

-Si –se pone a contar con los dedos-. He estado en Moscú, Australia, Egipto, Hawái, Corea, Tailandia, Praga y Grecia; pero sólo de vacaciones.

¡Ala! Y luego dice que no hay mucho que contar. Esta chica es una trotamundos. Veo como a mi alrededor la gente pone interés en lo que dice. Aunque ni yo mismo me lo creo, me resulta interesante oír hablar de su vida, los países en los que ha vivido, los lugares que ha visitado, cómo acabaron sus padres mandándola a Francia…

-¿Y tus padres?

-Mis padres están divorciados. Mi madre se volvió a casar cuando yo tenía tres años.

-¿Y no tienes hermanos?

-Tengo un hermano y dos hermanastros viviendo en Japón.

En ese mismo instante la puerta se abre y un chico con aspecto mediocre corre y la abraza como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-¿Ken? –pregunta sorprendida.

-¡Carmen! ¡Por fin te encontré!

En vez de apartarse, como haría cualquier chica avergonzada de que un chico delgaducho y _gafotas_ la tocase siquiera delante de sus compañeros de clase, corresponde al abrazo.

A mi alrededor veo como todos se quedan perplejos.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? –pregunta ella con un tono que parece como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Parece tan feliz…

Me he enterado que te mudabas, así que he pedido que me cambiasen al mismo instituto que tú. Espero que estés contenta.

-¿En serio? Qué bien. Entonces, ¿has terminado del todo tu traslado?

-Si. No piden muchas cosas, de modo que fue todo muy rápido-. Por el acento que tiene, diría que es japonés, aunque su apellido es inglés y tiene pinta de occidental. A lo mejor se crio en Japón. O será japonés y tendrá familiares occidentales. No sé.

Esos dos están tan pegados que parecen dos lapas. Ken, ya sabemos lo mucho que quieres a Carmen. Suéltala de una vez y déjala respirar. Pero el tío no la suelta.

El profe carraspea y al final se separan.

-Oh, esto… soy Ken –empieza diciendo el nuevo. Me fijo más en él. Tiene la cara redonda, pelo castaño oscuro, es flacucho y bajito. Lleva unos vaqueros, un jersey verde y unas gafas redondas más grandes que las de Harry Potter.

Igual que Carmen, por orden del profe, se presenta ante toda la clase.

Ken Rosemberg, de padre inglés y madre japonesa, nació en Inglaterra, en Manchester, para ser exactos. Vivió ahí hasta los cinco años y después se fue a Japón, donde vivió hasta los trece años. Luego vivió dos años en París hasta que volvió a su tierra materna y por último volvió. Fue al mismo instituto que Carmen en Tokyo, he ahí a que se conozcan.

Pues ya te podías haber quedado donde estabas.

Al final los dos se sientan. El flacucho se sienta al lado de Iris y Carmen vuelve a sentarse a mi lado.

El profe manda a que abramos los cuadernos y dicta unos apuntes. Cuando terminamos, marca unos ejercicios en la pizarra. Suspiro mentalmente. La filosofía me estresa. Pensar y pensar y al final no llegas a ninguna conclusión.

Pasan los minutos y no consigo concentrarme. No puedo evitar quedarme mirando de reojo a Carmen. A la luz del sol, sus rizos cortos, de color castaño dorado, parecen que tienen mechar rubias y sus ojos verdes miran el libro de texto que tiene delante.

La clase está sumida en un silencio sepulcral. Lo único que oigo es el roce de las puntas de los bolígrafos sobre el papel. Normalmente me da igual, pero este silencio me mata.

-¿Ya vas por la pregunta tres? –Carmen por fin rompe el silencio y alivia la tensión.

Miro mi libreta. Todavía no he contestado la pregunta uno. Me vuelvo a mirarla.

No, ¿por?

-Para que la hagamos juntos.

Leo el ejercicio que me dice en mi libro de texto.

_3. Lee y comenta con un compañero la siguiente cita de Platón y adivinad su significado._

_La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco._

-Bueno, pues…

No sé qué coño decir. La filosofía se me da fatal. La máxima nota que he conseguido sacar en un examen ha sido un seis. Y con chuleta.

Carmen se acerca más a mí y se inclina para ver mejor la pregunta. Cuando lo hace, su rodilla, cubierta por unas medias acompañadas de un _short_ vaquero, roza la mía, cubierta con unos pantalones de cuero. El vello se me pone de punta, como si mi piel hubiera reaccionado con el mismo tacto que si hubiese estado desnuda.

-Mmm, yo creo que dice que cuando amas a alguien, no demuestras tu amor con palabras –dice mientras me mira con sus brillantes ojos verdes, aunque no me concentro en lo que me dice. Estoy más preocupado por el ardor en mi entrepierna.

Lanzo una rápida mirada a mi ingle. Estoy duro pero, afortunadamente, no se nota.

-Quiero decir –sigue diciendo-, hablar es innecesario en el momento de demostrar amor a una persona. De nada te sirve tanta palabra si no la ejecutas. ¿Tú qué dices?

Salgo del trance. Platón, amor, palabras… a mi memoria viene lo que ha dicho Carmen y reflexiono sobre su opinión. Tras un rato comiéndome el tarro le digo:

-En parte tienes razón, pero yo creo una persona que está enamorada, puede llegar a ser tan tímida a la hora de expresar su amor y sus sentimientos que… -me apoyo en la mesa- tienes el corazón tan lleno –no puedo creer que esté diciendo estas cursiladas- de sentimientos que se quedan ahí, como un secreto.

Ella presta atención a su libro y veo como asoma un poco la punta de su lengua hasta la tapa del bolígrafo que tiene en la mano. Me quedo hipnotizado viendo la escena. Quien fuera boli… ¡¿Pero que estoy pensando?!

El timbre suena. No pierdo el tiempo. Recojo mis cosas rápidamente y las meto en la mochila, sin ni siquiera molestarme a meter mis bolis en el estuche, y salgo rápidamente del aula. Quiero alejarme de la alumna nueva. Me pone nervioso. Atravieso el pasillo y subo las escaleras. Al llegar a la primera planta, me dirijo al aula de historia de la música y la danza. Dios, si de verdad existes, por favor, que ella no haya escogido la misma optativa que yo.

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Soy buena escribiendo Lemon? Por favor comenten! **


	3. Una interesante invitación

**Una interesante invitación.**

**Carmen**

Acaba de sonar el timbre. Castiel acaba de salir de la clase como si la silla en la que estaba sentado le estuviera quemando. Pues sí que tiene prisa. Me pregunto a qué clase habrá ido.

Me levanto y miro la fotocopia del horario que está en un tablón al lado de la pizarra. A segunda hora toca español. ¡Bue…! La primera asignatura que saque todo sobresalientes.

Me siento feliz, porque para mí español equivale a hora libre.

Salgo de la clase y me dirijo a mi taquilla para coger el libro de español y una libreta. No es que los vaya a usar pero aun así… Mi taquilla se encuentra justo al lado de otra que está al lado de la puerta de clase. Perfecto. Justo cuando la cierro, aparecen… ¿cómo se llamaban? ¡Ah, si! Amber, Charlotte y Li.

¡Increible! Abro la taquilla y nada más girar la puerta para cerrarla aparecen la bruja y su ejército de monos voladores de la nada. ¡Hay mamá!

-Hey, ¡mira qué tenemos aquí! –me dice la rubia.

Otra vez las chicas esas…

-Es la novia del simpático Ken, ¿no?

Parpadeo varias veces sorprendida.

-¿Qué? No, pero yo…

-Venga, no te apures, tampoco es que puedas aspirar mucho con esa pinta que llevas. Li, Charlotte, tengo razón, ¿no?

Se ríen a carcajadas. Creo que la risa de Li y Charlotte es más bien una risa forzada.

A ver, a ver, a ver. No voy mal vestida. Llevo puesta una blusa blanca con un estampado tribal negro, una rebeca azul, unos _shorts, _unas medias y unas bailarinas.

Además, las que se llenan el cuerpo de abalorios brillantes y demás pijadas sois vosotras.

Pero… a lo que iba. ¿Qué es eso de que soy la novia de Ken?

-No, no, no estamos… -no sé por qué estoy tan nerviosa. No es que me avergüence de Ken, pero eso de que se inventen cosas sobre mí…

-De hecho, ahora que has terminado de matricularte, ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a Nathaniel.

Me lanza una mirada fulminante antes de irse con sus amigas.

De verdad, no sé lo que les he hecho a esas chicas, pero son unas brujas. ¿Y cuál es su problema con Nathaniel?

A lo mejor le gusta y como soy su amiga me ve como a una rival.

¡Ja! Si cree que me va a alejar de él está equivocada. Ahora, cuanto más insista en que me aleje de él, más ganas voy a tener de acercarme.

Ken ya habrá ido a su clase de geografía. Dios mío, dame paciencia. Te pido esto, porque si te pido fuerza, lo mato. No es que odie a Ken, aunque es uno de mis mejores amigos, y me alegro de que esté conmigo en el instituto, creo que está demasiado apegado a mí.

Pongo el cerrojo, cierro con la llave que me dieron hace unos días cuando me matriculé y entro a la clase.

...

La clase de español fue un tostón. La mayor parte me la pasé haciendo dibujitos en la libreta. La profesora, _madame _Célestine, es una mujer joven y muy simpática. Solo tiene un único defecto, el que me hace preguntarme dónde coño se sacó el título de español. Porque cada vez que explica algo me pregunta como se dice tal palabra o si había escrito la frase bien.

Es que se me olvidó como era me solía decir.

Cuando terminó la clase hablé con Iris sobre el tema y dijo que normalmente suele dar la clase con un diccionario en la mano y que cada vez que alguien le hace una pregunta le baja la nota por interrumpirle. Vaya. Y encima que esa mujer me pareció maja…

Si todas las clases de español son como las de hoy acabaré convirtiéndome en la profesora.

Meto mis cosas en la mochila y me dirijo a la clase de latín y, siguiendo a los demás subo las escaleras. Veo como los demás se dirigen hasta la clase de latín, que está a unos pasos de las escaleras, en el lado derecho del pasillo.

Como tengo sed avanzo un poco más y voy al otro lado para ir al baño, hasta que me detengo y lo veo.

Tiene la piel pálida y el pelo castaño largo hasta la cintura. Va vestido de una forma muy formal, hasta para un profe. Lleva puesto una camisa violeta, corbata y un abrigo negro. La ropa le sienta muy bien. Aparte de su hermosura, lo que más destaca de él es su semblante serio. No creo que sea un profe porque aparenta poco más de veinte años.

Me quedo mirándolo fijamente durante unos segundos. Parezco una loca pero da igual, no puedo evitarlo.

-¿Acabas de llegar a Sweet Amoris?

Parpadeo sorprendida, hasta que me doy cuenta de que me está hablando.

-Esto… si. Encantada de conocerte. Soy Carmen.

Él me sonríe.

-El gusto es mío. Soy dimitry –tiene una voz ronca pero muy bonita, y cuando habla lo hace haciendo que se note un fuerte acento. Creo que es de algún país de Europa del Este-. Espero que tengamos la oportunidad de volver a vernos. Ahora, si me disculpas.

-¡Dimitry! –una voz femenina se cuela en la conversación, haciendo que Dimitry se quede donde está.

Una chica gótica con el pelo ondulado y teñido de rosa se nos acerca, haciendo tintinear las cadenas que le cuelgan de unos vaqueros rotos.

-¡Estabas aquí! –me miran y me doy cuenta de que los dos tienen los ojos rojos. La chica me sonríe mientras apoya un brazo en el hombro de dimitry. Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa-. ¿Quién es tu amiga?

Él se encoge de hombros.

-Una amiga.

-Vale. No me lo digas –dice mientras se me acerca hasta que estamos a solo un paso la una de la otra –Hola, soy Mad, encantada. Se inclina un poco hasta que su nariz está a solo unos milímetros de mi cuello. Por increíble que parezca, no estoy incómoda-. Tu olor es diferente. Tú eres diferente.

-Eh… ¿Gracias?

Aparta la nariz de mi cuello y vuelve a posar la vista en mí.

-Debes de ser la nueva. ¿Dimitry ya te ha invitado a nuestra fiesta?

-¿Qué fiesta? –pregunto con curiosidad.

-Oh, ¿no te lo ha contado? Nosotros y unos amigos más vamos a organizar una fiesta esta noche. Aquí, es Sweet Amoris. ¿Te apuntas? Nos lo pasaremos genial –sus ojos rojos parecen brillar con cada palabra que dice.

-Mad, no empieces –interrumpe Dimitry, pero ella lo ignora.

Arqueo una ceja.

-¿Os dejan dar fiestas aquí?

-Nosotros tenemos un permiso especial. ¿Qué? ¿Te apuntas?

-Claro, dime la hora –no me creo que tengan un permiso especial pero… ¡Joder! ¡Una fiesta! ¡Me encantan las fiestas!

-A las once empieza a llegar gente. Tenemos una sorpresita reservada a medianoche –en su rostro se forma una sonrisa maliciosa y se frota sus pálidas manos como una científica loca.

-Claro. Allí estaré.

-Guay –se da la vuelta y se aleja.

Dimitry, que nos ha estado mirando todo el rato, se me acerca y se inclina un poco, como hizo antes Mad. Impregna un olor extraño pero muy agradable. ¿Qué colonia usará?

-Lo siento –me susurra. Dicho esto se da la vuelta, dejando una agradable vista de su hermoso pelo castaño, y se aleja.

Me quedo mirando como se alejan por el pasillo hasta que desaparecen. Pasan los segundos hasta que… ¡Mierda! ¡Llego tarde a clase! Que le den al baño. Me dirijo al aula donde fueron mis compañeros y abro la puerta.

-_Bonjour_, siento llegar tarde –me dirijo rápidamenteignorando las miradas de los demás a un asiento vacío que está en medio de la clase y allí, a un par de mesas a la derecha, está Castiel.

**Buenas soy Nessy **

**¿Qué os aparecido el capi? Permítanme aclararles que Dimitry tendrá un papel clave en esta historia. Siento mucho la tardanza. Lo mío no tiene disculpa ^^**

**Intentaré actualizar más seguido.**


	4. El conflicto

**El conflicto.**

**Castiel**

Y por fin llegó el recreo. Que ganas tenía de que acabara latín. Llego a estar otra hora más y reviento.

Con un bocadillo en la mano me dirijo al patio y me siento en un banco a esperar a Lysandro. Estoy quitándole el papel de aluminio cuando aparece la española caminando hacia mí. Seguramente se ha apuntado al club de jardinería porque va cargando dos macetas de flores en cada brazo. Por su semblante serio y el ceño fruncido, cualquiera pensaría que está enfadada.

-Carmen, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Huyo de tres chicas estúpidas.

Aaaaaa. Ok.

-Hay muchas chicas imbéciles por aquí.

-Están siempre juntas… -me dice mirándome fijamente. Hecho una ligera carcajada. Creo que ya se a quienes se refiere. Ella me fulmina con la mirada. Lo siento Carmen, pero no puedo evitarlo. Bueno, creo que ya es suficiente. Mejor me callo. Tengo curiosidad por saber lo he han hecho esta vez Amber y su séquito.

-¿Hablas de la hermana de Nathaniel y sus amigas? Es cierto que tienen un buen historial. Por cierto, ahora que me acuerdo, ¡muy bonita tu foto!

Ella cruza los brazos y me lanza una mirada asesina.

-¿Tú también has visto eso?

-Claro, igual que la mitad del instituto.

Sonrío al recordar que nada más salir de clase vi una fotos de la nueva colgadas en las taquillas. No sería tan malo si no fuera por el bigote que le habían dibujado. Pobrecita. Aunque la verdad es que aquella broma no es que me hiciera gracia. Simplemente me dio igual.

-¡No tiene ninguna gracia! ¡No es tu cara la que está colgada por todas partes!

Sinceramente no sé a qué coño ha venido. Si ha lo único que ha venido es a molestarme pues que se vaya a tomar por culo. Le doy una mordida a mi bocadillo. ¿Dónde está Lysandro? Lo más seguro es que se haya olvidado de que habíamos quedado. Aunque con lo despistado que es no me sorprende.

-Sin embargo eres tú la que se queja… -la verdad es que me hubiese gustado que me dejara comer tranquilo, aunque su compañía no me molesta.

-Si tan duro eres, ¡defiéndeme!

Si, claro.

-¿Por qué debería? Además, no se quien lo hizo.

-¡Las tres estúpidas esas! –me grita con exasperación. Bajo la mirada. Ya estoy empezando a cansarme. De reojo veo como algunos se han volteado a mirarnos. Menos mal que la tocapelotas de Peggy no está aquí, si no lo más seguro es que nos hubiese puesto su jodida grabadora en nuestras narices. Será mejor que no piense demasiado en ello. Los que están a nuestro alrededor ya han dejado de mirarnos y siguen con lo suyo. Cojo el móvil y le mando un mensaje al despistado de Lys.

-Ok –digo mientras tecleo.

-Entonces, ¿me ayudas?

La miro de reojo. _¿What the fuck?_ ¿Es que aquí la gente se piensa que yo hago favores?

-Ajá. ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que se supone que debo hacer? ¿Darles una paliza?

Ella resopla. Paso de ella y termino de escribir el mensaje mientras sigo comiendo.

-Jaja, venga, con un poco de suerte podrías ganarles en una pelea. Yo seré el árbitro.

-Ajá. ¿Estás tratando de que me expulsen del instituto o qué? Yo soy un caballero. No golpeo a las chicas- le doy otro mordisco al bocadillo. Ya casi me lo he terminado. La miro y reparo en las flores que lleva.

-Así que –estoy harto de esta conversación. Quiero cambiar de tema-, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Su rostro se ablanda y se encoge de hombros.

-No pensé que usted estaba interesado en las plantas. Bueno, tengo que ponerlos en un salón de clases y la sala del consejo estudiantil.

-Hmm… ¿en la sala del consejo estudiantil? ¿Qué tipo de plantas tienes?

-Un ficus y un ramo de mimosas.

-Bueno, pensé en poner el ficus en la sala de delegados, y la mimosa en el aula.

O, o. mal rollo. El idiota del delegado tiene una alergia muy fea a los ficus. Por lo que oí, el año pasado tropezó y cayó de bruces al suelo, estampando su cara en una maceta donde había un ficus. Se pasó todo el rato estornudando y al día siguiente no había venido a clase porque le había salido un sarpullido. Como me hubiese gustado estar allí para verlo.

-Hmm… si yo fuera tú, me gustaría cambiarlos de lugar.

-¿En serio? Ok, voy a hacer eso si tú lo dices.

Bien, bien. Esta chica, a pesar de ser un poco pesada, me está cayendo mejor.

-Bueno. Hasta la próxima señor caballero –dice mientras se gira para irse hasta la entrada trasera del instituto. La observo, hasta que me acuerdo de lo que dijo antes.

-Ah, ¡Espera! ¿Qué quieres decir con un poco de suerte? ¿Estás tratando de poner a prueba mi paciencia?

Vuelve a girarse y se acerca mientras se ríe. No sé lo que pretende hasta que ya es demasiado tarde. Alzando el brazo, al mismo tiempo que sujeta con él una de las macetas, me pellizca en la mejilla. Se me corta la respiración y mi corazón bombardea a un ritmo frenético. Se sigue riendo, y yo aquí parado como una estatua. Y lo que más jode es que ese gesto me ha gustado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –intento aparentar que estoy enfadado- ¡Fuera de aquí, antes de que pierda mis modales de caballero!

Me saca la lengua y se marcha. Dios mío. Esta es la chica con la que voy a compartir clase durante todo un curso.

…

No han pasado ni dos minutos cuando la veo aparecer otra vez delante de mí. Al final resultó que el bueno de Lys estaba enfermo y no había venido a clase, así que entré y me paré delante de mi taquilla. Me fijo en que ya quitaron las fotos de ella con el bigote. Curiosamente, la presencia de Carmen me resulta agradable. Creo que podemos llegar a ser amigos.

-¿Has vuelto a faltar a clase? Tienes que firmar un justificante –me tiende un papel mientras con la otra mano tiene un bolígrafo.

Si, los cojones. Si Nathaniel no consigue que firme los justificantes menos lo va a conseguir esta tía.

-¿Y qué más? Puedes llevar eso a Nathaniel. No tengo intención de firmarlo.

Ella suspira y se va.

Al cabo de un rato vuelve otra vez.

-¿Quieres algo más? -como vuelva a pedirme que firme la mando a tomar por saco.

-Sí, el justificante de ausencia.

Vale. Ahora me estoy enfadando. ¿Por qué está empeñada en hacerla favores a Nathaniel? No entiendo nada.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Insiste, ya sabes…

-¡Sigo diciendo que no!

-Dios mío –murmura algo en español mientras entra en la sala de delegados otra vez. Creo que esta chica es el ejemplo perfecto de perrito faldero. Como odio ese tipo de chicas… al cabo de lo que a mí me parece un minuto vuelve a salir y se dirige a mí.

-¿Has transmitido el mensaje?

-Sí, y…

-¿Y ahora qué? Madre, ¡qué pesada eres! –retiro lo de lo que podríamos ser amigos. Me está cayendo mal.

-Ha dicho que si de verdad eres un tío debes asumir tus responsabilidades y firmar. Así que…

La carcajada me sale sola. Si Nathaniel fuera un tío asumiría sus responsabilidades y me pediría él que firmara.

-No firmo nada, ¿te enteras? Seguro que lo hace para que me expulsen del instituto.

Ella me mira como si fuera su peor enemigo.

-Bueno, ya vale de rollos. Firmas esto y si no estás contento lo hablas con él –y dicho esto me pone el boli en la mano y me tiende el puto justificante. Lo cojo, lo apoyo en mi taquilla y firmo. Que le den. Esto me pasa por ser demasiado tolerante con esta mujer.

Ella se va con el bolígrafo y el justificante a ver a Nathaniel. Decido olvidarme del asunto y me voy al final del pasillo. Me quedo un rato a mirar unas partituras que he cogido de mi taquilla y paso de todo. Los diez minutos siguientes se me pasan volando. Estoy tan concentrado corrigiendo unas notas que están mal que hasta que no cojo el móvil no me doy cuenta de que el delegado está delante de mí.

-Sabía que estarías aquí -me dice mientras se cruza de brazos y me fulmina con la mirada. Genial. Lo que me faltaba.

-Déjame en paz –guardo las partituras, cojo la mochila y me la cuelgo del hombro.

-Seré claro. Tienes que dejar de faltar a clase. Cada falta tuya aparecerá en tu expediente.

-¿Y a mí que me cuentas? Agradece que he venido hoy.

-Estoy harto de intentar obligarte a firmar los justificantes.

-Eso tiene solución –me pongo de pie, quedando frente a él. Cualquiera podría notar la tensión que había en el amiente. Le lazo una mirada de odio- deja de tocarme las pelotas con los putos justificantes.

Me taladra con la mirada y alza la voz.

-Asume las consecuencias de tus actos pedazo de…

-Sí –ya he alcanzado mi límite-, te voy a enseñar las consecuencias que tiene ir tocándome las narices… ¡te vas a enterar! –agarro al hijo de puta por el cuello de la camisa y lo empotro de espaldas contra las taquillas. Él me mira como si quisiera matarme y alza un puño. Si, atrévete.

-¡Nathaniel, para! –esa voz… me giro y allí la veo, con los ojos desorbitados mirándonos con una expresión de absoluto horror. Carmen se acerca y se para a un metro de nosotros- No sirve de nada, no va a dar su brazo a torcer…

Camina un poco más y se interpone entre nosotros. Que pesada. Eso es algo entre Nathaniel y yo. La empujo con la cadera –con cuidado de no hacerle daño- para que se aleje. Sin querer le he rozado el brazo, y por un segundo, sentí electricidad. Decido no darle importancia. No me gusta que hayamos pasado de tener buen rollo a llevarnos mal y que yo ahora esté empeorándolo todo, pero no quiero que se entrometa.

-No te entrometas –por un momento, me mira con una ligera expresión de culpabilidad, que rápidamente pasa a convertirse en una de enfado.

Ella me ignora y se pone en medio de nosotros.

-Basta ya. Si un profe os llegase a ver, habríais estado en un buen lío. Sobre todo tú –se dirige a Nathaniel-, no tiene sentido que arruines tu expediente solo porque Castiel te ha provocado.

¿Qué yo le he provocado? ¡Pero si ha sido él!

Nathaniel, por su parte, relaja los hombros y suspira.

-Tienes razón. No sé qué me ha pasado. Yo…

-¿Quieres saber lo que le ha pasado? Te diré lo que le ha pasado. Él…

Ella alza la palma de la mano.

-Chitón. No quiero oírlo. Tú sigue con lo tuyo y déjalo en paz.

Rechino los dientes. Que gusto quedar delante de la nueva como si fuera el malo. Se supone que no debería importarme, pero me importa.

-Que os den –me dirijo a mi siguiente clase. Solo falta un minuto para que toque el timbre y no tengo ganas de seguir con esos dos.

…

Por fin sonó el puñetero timbre. Ahora a casa. Me detengo a la salida del colegió apoyado en el umbral tratando de ignorar a Amber. No sé qué le pasa a ella conmigo. No para de seguirme como si fuera un perrito faldero. Paso de ella haciendo como que estoy mandando un mensaje hasta que alzando la vista, la veo. Los veo.

Están ahí tranquilitos en la acera. Riéndose. Para ser el primer día se lleva muy bien con el delegado. Ella se gira y me ve. Al percatarse de que la rubia y yo los estamos viendo, se gira rápidamente y sigue hablando con él. Finalmente ella echa a andar. La sigo con la mira hasta que baja unas escaleras de piedra y la pierdo de vista.

**Por fin ya escribí el 4º capítulo. Lo siento por no haberlo escrito antes pero estaba sin inspiración.**


End file.
